


Safe

by Mad_Birdy



Series: Sastiel Love Week October 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sastiel Love Week, i'm such a sap lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Birdy/pseuds/Mad_Birdy
Summary: Day Five of Sastiel Love Week October 2016Prompt: a day in the lifedomestic!Sastiel, enjoy





	

By now, there’s a certain routine they’ve fallen into. Castiel doesn’t sleep, so he keeps Netflix on the television, turned down to the lowest volume and set to the lowest brightness setting so as not to disturb Sam while he sleeps. The angel lays mostly reclined, propped up against the headboard, and the hunter is usually draped across him, face buried against his belly and arms tight around him.

The tickle of hair brushing against his skin and the press of Sam’s lips right in the middle of his chest are what tells Cas that his bedfellow is awake. A small line of kisses are made up the middle of Cas’ chest, up his neck and chin and to his lips. Sam couldn’t care less about morning breath when he’s kissing a freaking angel, and the angel in question doesn’t even really know what morning breath is, of course. Cas lets the kiss go on a bit before pulling away and reminding Sam about their morning run. He doesn’t really need the exercise, but it’s better to go with Sam than let him take the risk alone. Just because they live in a bunker doesn’t mean enemies couldn’t find them there.

So the two of them dress, Sam in athletic shorts and a tank, and Cas in his boxers and a borrowed flannel. (This is the only time, ever, that you will see the angel in anything but his suit and trench, and Sam knows it, and knows it’s just another sign of how much Cas loves him, because that trench is like a safety blanket. What Sam doesn’t know is that Cas knows the flannels are safety blankets for Sam, which is why those are what he wears when he’s not in his trench and not able to keep a constant touch on Sam.)

After their run, Sam showers (alone, because the angel still struggles with water after the Leviathans) and Cas changes into his suit pants and white button-down, leaving the first few buttons undone and throwing the trench on over it without the suit jacket. Sam emerges in jeans and t-shirt and flannel, hair still wet and plastered to his neck and forehead. Cas usually can’t resist pulling him down for a kiss at this point before entwining their hands and leading him to the kitchen.

Castiel doesn’t eat, but drinks are all right, and he’s even started looking forward to a cup of something hot in the morning. Today, he carefully brews mint tea, with a little bit of fresh honey in it (for some reason he doesn’t understand, bees are still a Very Important Thing to him, despite having regained his sanity) and pours himself a cup. The hunter is already at the table by this point, an omelette and toast laid in front of him with a glass of juice. It’s still too early for Dean to be up, so it’s relatively silent as the two of them sit there, Sam preoccupied with eating and Cas scanning the news on his phone for any interesting stories. The two cups sit between them, and sometimes Cas will sip his tea, and other times he’ll pick up Sam’s glass in an almost absent-minded way to take a drink. Sam doesn’t mind; in fact he thinks it’s adorable, and just takes sips of tea in return.

By the time Dean is up and moving and taking over the kitchen to make his coffee and bacon, Sam has moved to the library and his laptop and Castiel is fully clothed, down to his tie and shoes. They do research or start a hunt or whatever the order of business is for that day (most of the business recently has to do with the Darkness).

At the end of the day, if it’s been a good one, Sam and Cas retreat back to their room, stripping down to bare skin before slipping under the covers. They don’t need safety blankets when they’re together like this, skin to skin, feeling each other’s heartbeats. Cas puts his Netflix back on, Sam snuggles into him, and the hunter slowly falls asleep to feeling of his angel’s fingers in his hair.

Bonus: if, by chance, it’s been a bad day (like after Sam receives his “visions” from “God” about seeing Lucifer in the Cage, or Cas feels useless and redundant) then they’ll put on flannels after stripping, and hold each other close, forehead to forehead, and use each other as anchors to reality. To the reality that they are loved, and have worth, and are safe.

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS! GLORY IN BATTLE!
> 
> COMMENTS! BETTER THAN GETTING REVIEWED IN A MAGAZINE!


End file.
